edpfandomcom-20200214-history
AniMat's Classic Reviews - Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World
AniMat's Classic Reviews - Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World '''is the 30th episode of AniMat's Classic Reviews and the 11th episode of Season 2015. From all the sequels from Disneytoon studios, this film is considered the '''worst of them all. As AniMat reviews Disney Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World. And as a result, they were not joking about it as it got the AniMat's Seal of Garbage and a negative score of a 3/10 * The Story: ('''Here's a little trivia) Now originally, this was suppose to be a Beauty and the Beast TV series (Such as the others like Aladdin or The Little Mermaid) but it never came to be. But since they already complete 4 episode and don't want it to go to waste, they put them together and made it a follow up the the original film. However this could not have been easy to know why they didn't make it on television. The 4 episodes (Or in this case segments)"The Perfect Word, Fifi's Folly, Mrs. Potts' Party and The Broken Wing" don't even have a connection with one another, other than having the same setting, and the same characters. (Getting to the Stories) They each barely have a plot, which has a repetitive pattern, and dumb (but mostly hammered) down morals like to Always apologize, working together, or earning respect. But when it comes to "Fifi's Folly" this is the '''Worst segment of them all, with a used up plot, and annoying characters. If this wasn't good enough for TV, why would they turn these barely watchable episodes into a film? Score: 2/10 * The Animation: Now this is where it's mostly for Television. Since this is a Direct to video sequel, the quality has been reduced, then from the previous films. However by itself looks more cheap then from the other direct to video Disney sequels. Though there is some effort put in this like keeping the designs even with the new characters, and with nicely done background. However with the technical aspect, can be noticeable with a lot of issues, leading to things that don't even make any sense. For Example: When the Beast, goes on a rampage, he manage to not break anything. And also with the character animation as well with the background don't seem to stay together. Finally comes with noticeable animation goofs, such as derpy eyes and bad coloring. So overall the animation ain't really horrible, but it really could have been done better. Score: 5/10 * The Characters: 'It may seem nice to return to see these beloved Disney characters once again, but their return seems to be a curse then a blessing. What complexity they had has been completely stripped off, making them one dimensional with a different trait, or to be unrecognized. Like the Beast is always grumpy, Belle is the voice of reason, Cogsworth is the Beast's right-hand man, Fifi's is Lumiere's girlfriend, and the rest like Mrs. Potts, Chip, Lumiere, and more, are there to help or cause conflict. What is at least to appreciate for this film, is that at least all the original characters voice came back to reprise their role...except for Mrs. Potts who's original voice is Angela Lansbury. In ''Belle's Magical World, ''she is played by Ann Rogers, and it's '''blatantly '''obvious, she is '''not '''Angela Lansbury. As for the new characters, they're pretty much the same, as much as the recurring ones, Like Crain or La Plum can be considered pointless, and the other can have a joke that's not even funny. For example: Webster like to say word a lot and use big words (''because he's a dictionary). As you can tell these characters are nothing like they were originally in the first film. '''Score: 3/10 '''Recommendation: '''He recommend if you truly love the original Beauty and the Beast film, then just stick to that film, and never go upon this one. Because if this was made for TV series that never made it to television, then there would be no question this is may be the most embarrassing thing for Disney to make a film out of unwatchable episodes. Category:Excellent Category:AniMat's Classic Reviews episodes